Something to Sleep To
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: To dream of him leaving me is the worst. To relive it, even in sleep, is the worst agony. B/E Extreme Angst


A/N: this is my second attempt at songfiction. I am going to post the original song first because I have to make some minor changes for it to make sense.

I was just wondering, all these fics keep popping up with Henry Cavil. what if he was reading them??? What if you were him and you were reading fics about yourself?? People having you fall in love and stuff… wouldn't that be **weird**???

Disclaimer 1: don't own Twilight, New Moon, the characters or the location

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the song 'Something to Sleep To' by Michelle Branch

Something to Sleep To

By Michelle Branch

She's his yellow brick road

Leading him on

And let him go as far as she lets him go

Going down to nowhere

She puts on her makeup

The same way she did yesterday

Hoping everything's the same

But everything has changed

In my mind

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes I'll still be here by your side

How could I ever have been so blind?

You give me something to sleep to at night

Something to sleep to at night

He wakes up to the sound

So scared that she's leaving

He wishes she were still asleep next to him

Hoping she will change

In my mind

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes I'll still be here by your side

How could I ever have been so blind?

You give me something to sleep to at night

You give me something to sleep to

And all I know is

You give me something to dream to

When I'm all alone

Don't' leave me now, don't leave me now

Don't' leave me now, don't leave me now, don't' leave me now

Don't' leave me now, don't leave me now, don't' leave me now

In my mind

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes I'll still be here by your side

How could I ever have been so blind?

You give me something to sleep to at night

Something to sleep to

Something to sleep to

Something to sleep to at night

You give me something to sleep to

Something to sleep to at night

**Something to Sleep To**

By xXblackheartzXx with help from the song by Michelle Branch

_She's his yellow brick road_

_Leading him on_

_And let him go as far as she lets him go_

_Going down to nowhere_

Without my Bella for much longer I don't know how I could have continued to exist. She is my everything, my reason to continue this half life, this curse they call living. Without her I was lost. I had lost myself. She had taken it. The human instincts of loving and caring I felt around her were gone. I no longer felt the will to feed or continue on this earth. I felt pain for a while but then it got worse. I became numb. I didn't care for anything. I couldn't go out into the human world because if I saw brown hair, someone trip, smelled flowers I thought of her. My angel, my life, my reason. Without her I'd lost my angle and I fell into the deepest pits of Hell. Without her I had no life. I lost even the cursed half-life I had consisted of before. Without her I had no reason to exist.

_She puts on her makeup_

_The same way she did yesterday_

_Hoping everything's the same_

_But everything has changed_

I remember waking up. Not feeling that cold form next to me, those stone lips on my neck, that heavenly chuckle. I would wake up. I would shower. I couldn't even use the same conditioner I had used before. I couldn't even have that small remembrance without breaking down. I would go through the day, existing but not living. The first few weeks I would wake up expecting him to be there. Then, everything would come crashing back down and I couldn't stand it anymore. I would curl up into a ball until the pain subsided. I could find no possible reason to live. I continued on without my heart only because of Charlie and Renée.

_In my mind _

_Everything you said was right_

_Open your eyes I'll still be here by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

_Something to sleep to at night_

She began thrashing and crying in her sleep. "Edward! Don't leave me! NO! Come back!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and quickly shook her awake. "Bella! I'm right here! I'm not leaving!" I look down into her chocolate brown eyes. I can see the love in them and I know she can see the pain in mine. "What was I thinking, leaving you? How could I have been so blind? The bond, the love, we share it tore us apart because of my foolish actions. Because I was so selfish. I didn't want to lose you so I left. Why couldn't I have seen? Why couldn't I see was losing you a different way?"

She said nothing just stared at me. I kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my angel." She closed her eyes and I hummed her lullaby into her ear. Very soon she was in dreamland, dreaming of happier things.

_She wakes up to the sound_

_So scared that he's leaving_

_She wishes he were still 'asleep' next to her_

_Hoping it will change_

I woke up. I didn't know what woke me up but I very quickly realized he was no longer next to me. "Edward!" I whisper called. "Where are you!?"

I heard a rustling in my closet "Shhhh!"

Then, the door opened. It was Charlie. "Bella, Isabella! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Just had a weird dream, is all."

"Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Dad"

As soon as the door closed, my Greek god had me in his arms again. I fell asleep contented.

_In my mind _

_Everything I did wasn't right_

_Open your eyes I'll still be here by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

_You give me something to sleep to_

_And all I know is _

_You give me something to dream to_

_When I'm all alone_

_Don't' leave me now, don't leave me now_

_Don't' leave me now, don't leave me now, don't' leave me now_

_Don't' leave me now, don't leave me now, don't' leave me now_

To dream of him leaving me is the worst. To relive it, even in sleep, is the worst agony. I often cry out in my sleep, when I have these dreams. I then wake up in his arms. He is there, I know it but in my heart I cannot truly believe it. I think he won't leave me again, but how can I be sure? How do I know? All I know is that I love him and will not continue to live, as I did before, if he leaves me again.

_In my mind_

_Everything we did was right_

_Open your eyes I'll still be here by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

_Something to sleep to_

_Something to sleep to_

_Something to sleep to at night_

_You give me something to sleep to_

_Something to sleep to at night_

He is my dream. She is my life.


End file.
